Beginner Tips
__TOC__ *Turn on Lock to avoid moving furniture by mistake. *Zoom in/out your browser to adjust play area (Control +/- or hold control and mouse wheel forward/back). *Watch your Experience cap. You will not receive a notice if you've reached it. *Monster cards (not himes) die permanently if they fall in battle. Battles will grant all conscious Himes XP. The XP will be capped at Next Level - 1. You will need to feed the Hime a monster card to level up. Receiving more Himes is possibly the biggest bottleneck in the game along with Sakura cherries. Getting more Basics Himes: 1.Pattern of Basic Race '-' '''This item lets you summon a basic Hime(random). It can be purchased at the shop for 3200 Silver. '''2.Ticket summons - Chances of getting a Shkihime from a Bronze ticket is 2% (from JP wiki). But you could get a lucky draw at any time. 3.Traveling ' - under Garden tab you can get himes to go out. After 24 hours total they will bring a friend back. The 24 hour counter is by type, and not individual hime. This gives you more flexibility as you will never “waste” hours. Himes that travel earn XP depending on their level, so level 9 himes earn the most (roughly 1000 XP per hour.) *'Current EXP - Shows the Hime's current experience points. *'EXP after return' - Shows the expected experience gained after the Hime's return. Silver Silver is used for purchasing training equipments, ornaments and consumed items. *Selling a Shikihime gives you silver depending on the rarity of the card. *Farming at Rusty Silver Mine . It's a dungeon which allows you to subjugate 5 times a day. each successful run is worth 160 silver. Which means: 5x160='800'. *Weekly Ranking Rewards. : If you click on the Ranking book you'll be brougt to the Weekly Dungeons screen. Maps which give silver for the end of the week will be highlighted with Yellow collor. All you need to do is to play the map enough times to get you into the ranking list. The higher in the rankings you are, the more silver you get when the week ends. Gold Gold is used for Foreign Hime summons (such as a Reaper or a Valkyrie) *You can also get 10 gold by petting someone’s hime’s. Click on name to quickly navigate to garden. You can only get gold once per garden ever, so cycle through 5 gardens a day. *PVP 5 times a day for gold coins. Note that battle odds are inversed - the higher percentage is representative of the opponent’s personal win & loss ratio, so lower percentages usually (but not always) mean you are more likely to win. *You get gold whether you win or lose but you get more on wins and win streaks. For every consecutive win in Training, you get 5 more gold than your previous gold reward. Win streaks do not carry over between days. The PVP rating shown is (attacks won + defenses won) / (total attacks + total defences), rounded down. Combat Combat affinity In Shikihime combat affinity is using rock, paper, scissors mechanic. Stronger affinity take less and do more damage to weaker type, while same types deal and take normal damage . An exceptions are Sprite monsters, they are weak to Bow and Spear but the affinity of their attack may be any affinity. Another way to remember it is that Legolas will MURDER Dumbledore. Pew pew pew!!! Combat formula Example: Damage Rating: A bow type will do 1.2 times more damage to a magic type than to another bow type. The mage type will do 0.6 times the amount of normal damage to the bow/spear type. Damage is (Attack / 2) - (Defense/4) * AffinityMultiplier * Number of attacks * Crit Multiplier The affinity multiplier is 1.2 if favorable, 0.6 if not. Double-tapping depends on attacker's AGI compared to defender's AGI. If attacker has at least twice more AGI than defender then they double-tap. For example monster with AGI 300 will double tap you if you have 150 AGI or less and won't double-tap if you have at least 151. Source: http://wikiwiki.jp/shikigarden/?%C6%A4%C8%B2%C3%CF%B9%B6%CE%AC Why can't I sell monsters? / Why is the sell button greyed out? There is a tiny grey circle button next to the card's name that must be selected to allow you to sell cards. There is also a tiny lock button next to the card's level that, when selected, will prevent the card from being sold. Things to remember *"+1" Hime can't be used for Unity but they have higher stats than normal Hime of their race. Do not suggest you make one at this time. *The higher the Basic status of a Shikihime, the smaller the chances of a successful Unity. It helps that you have monster cards that boosts the success rate. *Suggested uses: V.basic for unity material. Rares for brush material (+10). v.elites make superiors, which will be mainstay of your teams. What to do with a Rare, ExRare, Elite, etc? As a general rule of thumb: Use v. Basics as unity fodder. Level them up level 6 and they will be worth ~8% unity chance. Rares are best used as brushes because rare unions yielding ExRare take a long time. You need to collect 40 cherries which means 40 days. As a result you probably have spare rares which you can use as brushes. Elites are not suited to be used as brushes. Statistically, fusing 2 elites for a possible rare or v.elite is much better, assuming you have the XP / unity materials to spare. Category:Guides